Sofrimento
by Aiko-Hosokawa
Summary: [Segunda parte de minha trilogia] Kamus revela seus mais íntimos sentimentos em meio ao sofrimento e á solidão...[Editada]


**Sofrimento**

Aiko Hosokawa

_Olho para os lados e vejo apenas meus companheiros de morte._

_Tudo está escuro, sinto a pele, totalmente descoberta arrepiar-se em contato com o ar gélido. A penumbra impossibilita uma boa visão do local onde estamos, mas é fácil notar que se trata de uma caverna: gotas de água pingam do teto em alguns locais, e outro líquido escorre pela parede ou pelo chão._

_Todos calados, envoltos em seus próprios pensamentos. Em um lado está MDM sentado cabisbaixo; do outro, Shura e Afrodite sentados unidos de costas um para o outro permitindo o contato entre eles: estranho, mas depois que viemos para cá os dois permanecem a maior parte do tempo juntos. Será que mesmo no inferno pode nascer um amor? Finalmente, olhando para frente, vejo Saga em pé, imponente como sempre, distraído pensando em algo._

_Volto a atenção para mim mesmo: Kamus o cavaleiro da décima primeira casa, o mago do gelo e da água, título que sempre ostentei com orgulho. Considerado o mais frio e calculista, e tudo o que penso nesse instante é naquele corpo bronzeado e quente. Não consigo tirar aquele homem de minha mente, meu corpo clama pelo dele incansavelmente._

_Meu corpo? Estranho pensar isso, pois na realidade já não o possuo há algum tempo. Então é minha alma que chama por ele? Se isso é verdade, que significado têm essas sensações?_

_Milo, eu queria estar junto de você agora. _

_O que será que te aconteceu após a minha morte? Tenho certeza que chorou muito à noite, quando se viu só... Sempre tão emotivo._

_Suspiro pesadamente com esse pensamento, pois por mais que fingisse indiferença, nunca gostei de ter ver sofrendo ou chorando. Agora estás sozinho novamente, assim como eu. Ou será que não? Será que já tem outro amante? Não! Não pode ser! Você me ama e é meu! Só meu! Não admito que outro te toque além de mim. Nunca imaginei que eu pudesse ser tão possessivo e egoísta, mas a possibilidade de te ver com outro me irrita profundamente._

_Ver-te? Isso é tolice, nunca mais nos veremos, nunca mais te possuirei e jamais vou sentir teu perfume e teu toque novamente. Sinto uma estranha dor ao chegar a essa constatação. O que essa aflição significa?_

_Perguntas e mais perguntas: infelizmente não tenho resposta para sequer uma delas._

_Uma música! Sim! Lembrei-me de uma que aquele moreno ouvia constantemente. Como não poderia deixar de ser, é um rock, mas esse é banhado em música clássica: a voz grave da vocalista destoa da guitarra e da voz demoníaca do vocalista criando uma estranha harmonia._

_Eu gostaria de ter um anjo_

_Para um momento de amor_

_Eu gostaria de ter o seu anjo essa noite_

_Afundada dentro de um dia morto_

_Eu dei um passo para fora de um inocente coração_

_Se prepare para me odiar, caia se eu o fizer_

_Essa noite vai te machucar como nunca antes_

_Amores antigos, eles morrem dificilmente_

_Mentiras antigas, elas morrem mais dificilmente_

_Eu gostaria de ter um anjo_

_Para um momento de amor_

_Eu gostaria de ter um anjo_

_Sua virgem maria imcompleta_

_Eu estou apaixonada pela minha luxúria_

_Asas de anjos queimam até o pó_

_Eu gostaria de ter o seu anjo essa noite_

_Eu estou indo para baixo, tão frágil, tão cruel_

_Disfarces Bêbados mudam todas as regras_

_Amores antigos, eles morrem dificilmente_

_Mentiras antigas, elas morrem mais dificilmente_

_Eu gostaria de ter um anjo_

_Para um momento de amor_

_Eu gostaria de ter um anjo_

_Sua virgem maria imcompleta_

_Eu estou apaixonada pela minha luxúria_

_Asas de anjos queimam até o pó_

_Eu gostaria de ter o seu anjo essa noite_

_O melhor suspense_

_Não para matar_

_Mas para ter o prêmio da noite_

_Hipócrita_

_Amiga falsa_

_13th discípulo que me traíu por nada_

_Última dança, primeiro beijo_

_Seu toque, minha felicidade_

_A beleza sempre aparece em pensamentos obscuros_

_Eu gostaria de ter um anjo_

_Para um momento de amor_

_Eu gostaria de ter um anjo_

_Sua virgem maria imcompleta_

_Eu estou apaixonada pela minha luxúria_

_Asas de anjos queimam até o pó_

_Eu gostaria de ter o seu anjo essa noite_

_Eu queria ter um anjo..._

_Nada romântico, mas é o que sinto em parte agora. Minha alma está inebriada, afogando-se nesse inverno de desesperança, queria que você me tirasse daqui agora._

"Milo...".

"O que disse, Kamus?". Perguntou Saga curioso.

"Nada, apenas pensei alto". Kamus levou um grande susto, pois havia pensando que ninguém o notava.

Gêmeos caminhou felinamente até Aquário, a silhueta alongada e musculosa movia-se com graça e beleza singular. Um ligeiro sobressalto assolou a alma de Kamus, até que o corpo nu aproximou mais e sentou-se a seu lado, permitindo um leve roçar de braços. Kamus corou com a proximidade, e virou os olhos que antes fitavam o companheiro, desvencilhando-se dos pensamentos que surgiram.

"Sente muito a falta dele, não é?". Kamus sentiu o rosto queimar com a pergunta.

"Dele quem, Saga? A quem você se refere? Não entendi". Disse, sem demonstrar as emoções que passavam por sua mente.

"Esqueceu com quem está conversando, Kamus? Sei de tudo que acontecia no Santuário, e pode incluir os relacionamentos de todos os cavaleiros".

"E, além disso, era você o amante dele antes de mim. Tenho certeza que, enquanto mestre, desejou muitas vezes me mandar para longe e, quem sabe, tê-lo novamente". Disse, com desdém na voz.

"Confesso que essa idéia passou por minha cabeça algumas vezes...". Saga riu da cara emburrada que o outro fez "... Mas sei o meu lugar. Ele nunca me aceitaria caso soubesse a verdade. Muito pelo contrário, seria o primeiro a me atacar".

"Hun... é verdade. Ele é muito fiel a Athena".

"Ele é fiel a todos a quem ama".

"Por que me diz isso, Saga? Não entendo onde quer chegar". Kamus irritou-se ligeiramente, sem entender bem o motivo.

"Parece óbvio: quero te ajudar. Sei o que se passa em sua cabeça, não pode ficar preso à vida que tivemos, pois ela infelizmente acabou. A de Milo não, ele continua lá para defender a oitava casa. Tem que deixílo vive. Se algum dia teve algum sentimento verdadeiro por ele, mesmo que seja só carinho, liberte o Escorpião. De uma forma estranha, os pensamentos que você tem ainda os une e arrasta Milo para um vale tão profundo quanto o que estamos agora. Deseja mesmo que ele passe por tudo o que estamos passando? Para ele seria pior ainda: sofreria ainda mais, pois ainda está vivo". O geminiano tinha a voz triste, assim como o semblante em sua face.

"Não! Não quero que ele sofra...". Baixou a cabeça, deixando os cabelos esconderem os olhos úmidos de lágrimas. "... Mas também não quero que ele me esqueça". Disse baixinho, deixando escapar um pequeno murmúrio de choro.

Saga afagou ternamente a nuca do outro. "Ele nunca irá te esquecer".

Kamus sentia-se só, triste e vencido pela angústia. Levantou a cabeça e a descansou na curva do pescoço de Saga. Este por sua vez ficou surpreso com a atitude do companheiro, mas logo abraçou-o ternamente, acariciando suavemente as costas e os cabelos longos.

"Saga". Kamus chamou sem mudar a posição.

"Pode falar". Disse ternamente.

"Tem essa mesma certeza em relação a você? Digo, acha que Milo nunca o esquecerÿ".

O coração de Gêmeos falhou uma batida. Não esperava aquela pergunta, e não tinha certeza absoluta da resposta. Pensou por alguns instantes, e Kamus percebeu essa hesitação.

"Tenho sim". Finalmente falou.

"Então por que hesitou?". Disse, saindo da posição em que estava, e encarando Saga.

"Hesitei, pois, por um segundo, duvidei da relação que tive com ele. Mas notei que se Milo não sentisse algo muito forte por mim, jamais teria permitido que eu fosse o seu primeiro homem".

Kamus sentiu raiva com aquela afirmação. Sentiu que possuía somente uma parte do coração do escorpiano. Era verdade, Milo jamais esqueceria o seu primeiro, mas que marco ele próprio significava para o outro? Não foi seu primeiro, nem o último. Estava na mesma situação em que qualquer outro podia estar.

"É, você tem razão, ele jamais te esquecerá. Quanto a mim, não tenho tanta certeza. Não signifiquei nada importante para ele".

"Não diga tolices, Kamus! Ele te amou intensamente, esteve a seus pés, te entregou o próprio coração, e ainda duvidas dele?". Saga alterou ligeiramente a voz, irritado.

"Disse corretamente: 'amou'. Agora ele está livre para ter quem quiser. Pode até não me esquecer, mas se o conheço bem, logo terá um novo amante, isso se já não o possui".

"Isso é verdade, ele sempre foi um conquistador nato. Sem falar que metade do Santuário deve estar de olho nele agora". Sorriu, lembrando do jeito safado e do sorriso maroto que desde muito jovem o escorpiano possuía. Kamus suspirou pesadamente.

"Sobre o que vocês tanto conversam?". MDM chegou, sentando-se à frente deles.

"Conversamos sobre o Santuário e os amigos que deixamos lá". Saga falou calmamente.

"É verdade, deixamos muitos entes queridos por lá".

"Sinto falta especialmente das farras que eu, Aiolia e Milo aprontávamos". Disse Shura, que também se sentou junto com Afrodite, formando um pequeno círculo.

"Se me lembro bem, MDM, você participou de algumas também". Shura riu da cara indignada do amigo.

"De algumas? Em praticamente todas ele estava lá". Afirmou Afrodite, rindo também.

"Até parece que você era um anjinho, Afrodite! Participei sim, não nego. Aproveitei muito a minha vida, viu!". Disse, fechando ainda mais a cara, arrancando sonoras gargalhadas dos outros dois, e risos um pouco mais contidos de Saga. Kamus apenas sorria satisfeito. Incrível que, mesmo ali, podiam se divertir, rindo do que já passou.

"E naquela festa, quando o Aiolia subiu na mesa e começou a tirar a roupa, lembra? Ele estava completamente bêbado". MDM falou contente.

"Eu me lembro dessa! Foi ridículo". Saga riu com gosto ao se lembrar da cena.

"E aquela vez que o Deba dançou aquela música esquisita lá do país dele. Como era mesmo o nome dela?".

"Tinha o troço de Serginho no meio". Shura quase rolava de rir lembrando-se daquilo.

"Hahaha foi isso mesmo... Hahaha".

Risadas e mais risadas, quase todos riam gostosamente com aquelas memórias. Afrodite finalmente parou de rir e viu que Kamus estava sério, com o olhar distante.

"Qual o problema, Kamus? Lembrando-se dos seus momentos tristes, ao invés dos alegres?". Todos pararam e aguardaram a resposta.

"Não tenho muitos momentos alegres para lembrar. Tenho a sensação de que podia ter feito muita coisa. Deixei de lado muitas pessoas importantes". Disse triste.

"Refere-se a alguém em especial?". Afrodite já sabia que Kamus falava de Milo - todos no Santuário sabiam - mas queria ouvir a resposta do outro para, quem sabe, ajudar.

"Me refiro a todos, inclusive vocês. Nunca cultivei laços mais estreitos de amizade e percebo que perdi muita coisa boa por isso". Kamus pronunciava cada palavra com ternura e sinceridade, olhando no fundo dos azuis claros e brilhantes que são os olhos do pisciano, tanto que Afrodite sentiu os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

"Ora, Kamus, ainda há tempo. Estamos aqui como você". Shura disse sorrindo tentando quebrar o clima triste que se formou.

"Estou cansado...". Aquário abaixou a cabeça, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos, não suportando mais aquela situação.

"Todos estamos". Saga falou fitando o nada diante de si.

"Será que algum dia teremos descanso?". MDM perguntou sem esperar realmente uma resposta.

"Podem não ter descanso, mas se querem sair desse lugar fétido posso dar um jeito". Uma voz forte surgiu do nada, mas como? Não se podia sentir cosmo algum. Quem era, afinal?

Saga postou-se de pé, fechou os olhos e se concentrou.

"És um espírito sem corpo? Não compreendo, és diferente dos que eu já vi".

"Não seja tolo! Eu tenho corpo, mas ainda estou adormecido dentro dele".

"E o que quer de nós, os cavaleiros de Athena? Melhor dizendo: quem é você?".

"HAHAHA" A risada e a fala que se seguiram tinham um tom de escárnio. "Cavaleiros de Athena? Vejo como ela é bondosa com seus guardiões". À essa altura, todos já estavam em pé e muito irritados com aquela presença.

"Diga logo, quem é você?". Gritou Shura.

"Eu? Pois bem, se querem saber, eu sou Hades". As palavras foram ditas em tom que misturava ódio, orgulho e perversão.

"Hades!". Um coro se formou com a surpresa.

"O que quer de nós?". Indagou o aquariano, com muita raiva na voz.

"Vim lhes propor um trato: jurem fidelidade a mim e desfrutarão de vida eterna".

"Vida eterna? Isso é possível para um humano?". Afrodite perguntou.

"Eu sou o deus da morte, logo também sou o deus da vida, e posso manipula-la a meu bel-prazer. Darei um prazo para que pensem". E, assim como veio, a voz desapareceu.

"Mas que absurdo! Ele acha mesmo que vamos aceitar isso?". Kamus não cabia em si tamanha a indignação.

"Ele é louco". Falou Shura.

"Nem tanto assim". Todos olharam atônitos para Saga.

"Mas o que está dizendo, Saga? Pensa em aceitar essa proposta?". MDM sentiu o sangue ferver com aquilo.

"Vocês não estão pensando direito. Se Hades quer nos persuadir é por que a 'Guerra Sagrada' está prestes a começar, e nós não podemos ficar aqui e ver nossos amigos morrerem. Temos que proteger Athena!". Disse com certeza e firmeza.

"Para isso, teremos que passar por traidores?". Perguntou Kamus tristemente.

"Não vejo outra forma de sairmos daqui".

"Então aceitaremos!". Disse Shura deixando uma lágrima rolar por sua face.

"Por Athena!". Um novo coro se formou. Entreolhavam-se com cumplicidade.

"Até o fim". Completou Afrodite.

Um tempo que pareceu extremamente logo se seguiu, o clima era tenso e conversa alguma surgia, apenas olhares confusos e aflitos.

"Espero que tenham uma resposta". Novamente do nada ela surgiu, surpreendendo os cavaleiros.

"E não o decepcionaremos: aceitamos sua proposta".

Nesse instante, uma luz com nuances que variavam do roxo ao branco e de grande intensidade apareceu, ferindo os olhos, que foram obrigados a se fechar.

"Por Zeus, o que é isso?". Protestou MDM.

Quando finalmente a luz diminuiu de magnitude, todos olharam confusos para cinco armaduras roxas quase idênticas às que usavam em vida.

"São as nossas antigas vestes sagradas, mas por que estão negras?".

"Essas não são as armaduras de ouros que vocês usavam. Essas são sapuris". Dessa vez não era a voz de Hades que falava, mas sim a de um homem alto de cabelos longos e verdes que adentrava naquele lugar. De onde ele vinha, uma luz branca se mostrava: era a saída da caverna!

"Shion!". Saga disse atônito. Os outros logo se curvaram, reverenciando o legítimo mestre do Santuário.

"Como vai, Saga? Já faz muito tempo". Falou, aproximando-se. "Não vai me reverenciar?".

"Mas como? Você era velho quando...".

"Quando você me matou". A dor do arrependimento novamente afligiu Saga, e ele ajoelhou-se, abaixando a cabeça.

"Perdoe-me, Grande Mestre".

"Não há mais o que perdoar. Hades deu-me vida nova e concedeu-me o corpo jovem que vêem agora, além de ter me dado, assim como a vocês, a armadura de ouro negro referente à minha constelação. Agora não temos mais tempo a perder: vistam as armaduras e vamos logo".

Sem pestanejar, todos elevaram os seus cosmos, chamando pelas as armaduras, e no instante seguinte os corpos estavam cobertos com as sapuris negras. O metal era leve, mas a aura que ele possuía era pesada, causando desconforto e uma vontade enorme de tiríla.

"Para onde vamos, afinal?". Perguntou MDM, enquanto deixavam a caverna.

"Para o Santuário". Respondeu Shion.

"O que faremos lÿ". Saga já sabia do que se tratava, mas tinha que perguntar.

"Traremos a cabeça de Athena para Hades".

Parados como estatuas frias. Foi assim que todos ficaram. Um arrepio percorreu-lhes a espinha dorsal.

"Não vacilem novamente! O que faremos é necessário. Não há outro modo. Para que a deusa possa enfrentar o inimigo ela tem que vir ao domínio dele. A Terra será devastada caso a luta ocorra làe se Hades deixar o império do mundo inferior e seguir para o domínio terrestre, provavelmente Athena cairá".

"Matar a deusa que tanto lutamos para proteger, isso é um absurdo". Sussurrou Shura, baixando a cabeça e deixando as lágrimas rolarem livres.

"É a coisa certa a fazer nesse momento". Afrodite disse ternamente, abraçando o outro e dando um discreto beijo em seu pescoço.

"Obrigado, Dite. Temos que ir, agora".

Quando saíram, souberam que os cavaleiros de prata também haviam sido ressuscitados, só que esses tinha a missão de matar os santos de bronze, enquanto os de ouro invadiam o Santuário.

Seguiram caminhando por todo o reino de Hades, atravessaram o rio da morte fazendo o caminho contrário ao que fizeram quando morreram. Ao longe, pôde-se ver o grande portão cinza do inferno; em pouco tempo chegaram até ele e transcenderam-no.

Um portal de luz se formou e todos os cavaleiros adentraram. A luz era forte novamente, impossibilitando que os olhos continuassem abertos. No segundo seguinte estavam no que parecia ser uma masmorra de um antigo castelo. O espectro que os guiava explicou que se tratava do castelo de Hades, onde estavam Pandora e Radamanthys, um dos três juizes do inferno, e que agora eles iriam receber instruções diretamente da senhorita Pandora.

Subiram algumas escadarias que pareceram extremamente longas. O castelo em questão era muito mais sombrio do que luxuoso, mas se notava o requinte e o bom gosto em algumas obras de arte que havia na parte superior do local: quadros e algumas esculturas eram por isso os únicos traços que davam vida ao local.

Entraram em um grande salão, esse mais decorado do que o resto. Existiam ali imensas cortinas escarlate, alguns quadros com aspecto sombrio mostrando corpos mortos e corvos, uma escultura de Hades não muito grande mais ao fundo. Diante desse havia uma jovem morena, com um longo vestido negro, tocando uma doce melodia. Ao lado da senhorita, uma figura alta e imponente com sua armadura negra. Era fácil notar que se tratava do Juiz.

Ao se aproximarem, o espectro fez reverência e olhou feio para os outros, com uma cara de: "Façam reverência, seus inúteis!". Cara com a qual cavaleiro algum se preocupou ou seguiu. Quando abriu a boca para repreendê-los.

"Cavaleiros de Ouro..." Pandora começou a falar com um tom suave e agradável, assim como o canto das sereias que atraem para a morte aqueles que ousam cruzar seu caminho. "... Agora são servos de Hades. Sua missão é trazer a cabeça de Athena ao senhor dos mortos. Caso consigam, possuirão a dádiva da vida eterna. Agora, se falharem, o que os espera é a agonia eterna".

"Não falharemos". Shion disse do auge de sua grandiosa figura.

"É bom mesmo". Radamanthys disse com desprezo.

Nesse momento, Kamus encarou o juiz e notou que esse lhe lançava um olhar diferente do que aos outros. Para os demais ele olhava com desprezo, mas para o aquariano o espectro lançava uma olhar de puro desejo, do tipo mais lascivo possível. Kamus arrepiou-se com isso e, imaginando o que se passava na mente do outro, sentiu uma repulsa enorme. Mais forte ainda, sentiu vontade de sair correndo dali e encontrar o seu escorpião: agora pelo menos estavam no mesmo mundo.

"Já é tarde. Vão!". Ordenou a jovem.

Kamus sentiu-se aliviado fora do alcance do olhar daquele homem. Agora estava bem melhor: só os cavaleiros de ouro seguiam para o Santuário.

Correram, com Shion à frente liderando o grupo. A uma determinada altura, esse parou, e os outros também.

"Algum problema?". Indagou Saga.

"Temos que armar uma estratégia. Athena está sob a proteção dos cavaleiros de ouro que sobreviveram. É obvio que eles jamais permitirão a nossa passagem pelas casas zodiacais".

"Mas isso é simples: é só contar toda a verdade para eles!". Afrodite ficou satisfeito com a sua constatação.

"Não podemos!". Shion disse ríspido.

"Mas por que não?". Shura achava aquela a idéia mais plausível.

"Ainda não perceberam os espectros que nos seguem? E mesmo sendo fracos, não podemos deixar que cheguem até Athena ou que exponham as nossas verdadeiras intenções. Se isso acontecer, voltaremos ao inferno sem nada ter feito para ajudar a deusa". Concluiu o Grande Mestre.

"Então isso significa que...". MDM hesitou.

"Significa que, se necessário, mataremos nossos companheiros".

"Não! Isso nunca! Jamais levantarei um dedo contra Milo! Ele vai sofrer mais com a decepção do que com qualquer outra coisa". Kamus se descontrolou ligeiramente, e sentiu os olhos cheios de água. Uma imensa fúria surgiu em seu coração. Ele amaldiçoou a própria existência e, por um segundo, amaldiçoou a de Athena também.

"Controle-se, cavaleiro! Acha que eu não sofro também? Mú é como um filho para mim e, se não houver outra escolha, terei que matílo!". Os olhos de Shion enevoaram-se com as lágrimas, mas nem mesmo uma escorreu pela face.

"Faremos o possível para não matílo, mas se for necessário, faremos!". Saga concordou, com um rio de lágrimas correndo pelo rosto.

"Pelos deuses, o que vamos fazer?". Murmurou MDM.

"Defender Athena e a Terra!". Kamus disse, saindo do torpor em que estava. "Venceremos essa guerra e descansaremos em paz ao lado de nossos irmãos por toda a eternidade, ou até que novamente sejamos chamados pela deusa para mais uma vez defendê-la". Finalizou o aquariano, cessando o choro e secando as lágrimas.

Seguiram com o enorme peso em suas consciências: seriam vistos como traidores. Porém, esperavam que fosse por pouco tempo, só até tudo se esclarecer.

Finalmente o Santuário! Mataram alguns guardas, mas nada significativo para cavaleiros como eles. Enfim, a primeira casa. Um coração em especial se comprimia mais ainda no peito.

"Sinto muito, Milo...". Kamus pensou. "... Hoje vou te ferir, como nunca em nossas vidas imaginamos...".

_Eu gostaria de ter um anjo_

_Para um momento de amor_

_Eu gostaria de ter o seu anjo essa noite_

_Afundado dentro de um dia morto_

_Eu dei um passo para fora de um inocente coração_

_Se prepare para me odiar, caia se eu o fizer_

_Essa noite vai te machucar como nuca antes_

_**ooooOOOOoooo**_

NA/ Bom é isso. A próxima fic traz a finalização da trilogia.

A música não é bemmm uma musica, é mais um poema baseado na musica "Wish I Had An Angel" do Nightwish. O Kamus diz "Nada romântico, mas é o que sinto _em parte_ agora". 'Em parte' pois não é tudo que combina com a fic, é mais o refrão, e essa parte que eu repeti no fim não combina com o inicio da estória, mas caiu com uma luva para o fim! (eu achei)

Mais uma coisinha: sei que o Saga NÃO matou Shion! Na verdade ele matou Ares o irmão de Shion, mas como eu cresci com a idéia implícita na minha mente (devido ao erro de dublagem) coloquei na fic. Por favor, não me crucifiquem.


End file.
